


BatCat

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sixth and the Fourth are sent out by Aizen to investigate an unusual blip in the nothingness of Hueco Mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BatCat

Title: BatCat  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Grimmjow x Ulquiorra x Ichigo  
Rating: NC17  
Warning: Massive plot holes and OOC-ness   
Summary: The Sixth and the Fourth are sent out by Aizen to investigate an unusual blip in the nothingness of Hueco Mundo. 

Bowing to his superior and turning gracefully to stride out of the room, Ulquiorra all but ignores Grimmjow who slouches after him. He doesn’t want the Sixth following him, he is more than capable of looking into anything Aizen-sama wants seen to. The undercurrents in the room however, lead him to believe that he is really being issued with a simple babysitting mission, the mysterious blip in the feel of their realm merely a convenient excuse. They just want Grimmjow out of their hair for as long as possible, and they have picked him to deal with it. Lucky him. Vowing to find some way to pay Gin back for this, Ulquiorra just knows that the pale man is behind this somehow, he leads the way to the Palace gates.

Trailing behind the Forth, Grimmjow scowled viciously. He is more than capable of looking after anything for Aizen; he didn’t need an interfering suck-up like Ulquiorra putting him off his game. Slamming the door behind him, he steps out onto the white sands and smirks at the shrimp standing passively before him. Ulquiorra’s expression doesn’t change, but he does draw his sword. Hoping that this means that they can fight, Grimmjow eagerly draws his own, but all the Forth does is invoke his resurrection form and leap into the air. Snarling wordlessly, Grimmjow also transforms and sets off at a ground eating lope in the same direction that giant bat chose.

Looking down, Ulquiorra can barely see the white armour covering Grimmjow’s form against the endless white sands, but the tiny pulses of reiatsu that he is sending out and echoing back again paint a clear picture. The Sixth is poised just over the crest of a dune, able to survey the following valley but not outlined against the sky for any to see. In the privacy of his own mind, Ulquiorra can admire the lean form and vibrantly blue hair of his colleague. Folding his wings, he swoops down to land beside the other, but moments before his feet touch the sand, a heavy body impacts his own and together they slide and roll down the hill to end in a tangle of limbs at the bottom.

From their position in one of the bony leafless trees, Ichigo peers out through his hollow’s eyes as the completely unexpected sight of two entwined Espada tumble past in a shower of disturbed sand. He wonders rather vaguely if this is some kind of weird mating ritual, which inevitably leads to musings of which one is really the woman and whether or not their children would be hollows as well. Shaking his head irritably at his own ridiculousness, he returns to his former task; trying to work out how Shirosaki managed to gain control and transport them here. 

A flash at the corner of his eye as they slip and slide their way down the hill draws Grimmjow’s attention momentarily, but it is subsumed beneath his astonishment at how very good it feels to have the Forth wrapped in his arms like this. He hadn’t initially meant to ambush the other, but the opportunity had arisen and he had been unable to help himself. Baring his teeth in a snarl when they finally stop moving, Grimmjow continues to hold the Forth down. Beneath him, Ulquiorra has a shocked look on his normally implacable face, and is, most notably, just laying there and not fighting back or struggling to escape. Something thumps heavily inside Grimmjow’s chest when he realises this and he slowly flexes his body against the other mans.

Ulquiorra feels breathless, and it’s not just because a certain cat is very heavy. Panic flutters momentarily in his stomach, but he forces it down. He is stronger than the sixth, and there is nothing that the other can do to him against his will. Other than annoy him endlessly. Or cause his body to react in such strange ways. Breathing deeply to settle himself, Ulquiorra is suddenly aware of a marvellously musky scent that is emanating from the man lying on top of his prone body. Darting his tongue out to wet dry, sandy lips, he his minutely aware that the Sixth is following the motion with hungry looking eyes. Ruffling his wings uneasily against the ground, Ulquiorra gathers himself to make his move.

The scene playing out before his hollow’s eyes has once again captured Ichigo’s interest and he watches in astonishment as the smaller Espada arches up to claim the larger ones’ lips in a passionate kiss. Skinny arms are wrapping themselves around the armoured feline body and both Espada are moaning loudly. He continues to watch as they clutch each other tightly and engage in some sort of strange wrestling match, complete with gasps and groans. It strikes Ichigo suddenly, as a roar sounds from the entwine pair, that both Espada are naked in their released forms, and that their strange sounds and movements are not a fight at all, but something much more intimate.

Rubbing himself frantically, and mindlessly, against the Forth, Grimmjow is consumed by pleasure. At this very moment, a mere shinigami could surprise and kill him and he wouldn’t even notice. The way that Ulquiorra is squirming against him, and the taste of the other mans’ lips, are setting his libido on fire and he wants nothing more than immediate release. Growling deep in his throat, he thrusts his own naked length against a similar hardness and roars out his pleasure for anyone to hear. Beneath him, Ulquiorra is panting desperately and has his head thrown back. Then, suddenly, shockingly, the Forth stills and then shoves him forcefully away, before leaping gracefully to his feet and turning his back. 

He has never been this embarrassed, or aroused, in his entire life as an Arrancar. Searching the tree branches before him, Ulquiorra is painfully aware of the aching arousal jutting from between his thighs. When he’d thrown his head back, on the cusp of orgasm, he’d seen a flash of another being. A hollow had been spying on their indiscretion. Behind him, he could hear the Sixth cursing colourfully and gathering himself to rush forwards, probably at Ulquiorra himself. Hissing out to his colleague that they are being observed, Ulquiorra wonders if this might possibly be the odd blip on Aizen’s radar. He certainly can’t feel the normal reiatsu emanating from the well-hidden figure.

Damn. They’d been caught, and right before the climax too. Content for the moment, to sit back and see what his hollow will do, Ichigo cannot help but be impressed by the figures standing before them. Both are very comely and well muscled, with rather impressive organs standing stiffly out from their delectable bodies. Oddly enough, neither one is softening, even knowing that they have been caught and are still being observed. He isn’t exactly sure what this says about the two, other than the fact that they are both clearly perverts. Then, his hollow shifts and Ichigo is abruptly made aware of the hardness between their own thighs, and he has a sudden inkling as to what his hollow is planning to do.

Licking his lips, Grimmjow tries to decide whether to be angry at the interruption, or if he should invite the little voyeur down to join them. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at Ulquiorra, he tries to decide which option will show that he is better than the Fourth. Then the little voyeur steps out from the copse of trees and into the light. Gasping, with a mixture of shock and lust, Grimmjow stares at Kurosaki’s hollow, or more specifically, at the pale musculature slowly being revealed. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Ulquiorra also staring at the pale vision before them. The Forth does not look like he intends to kill the interloper. This bodes rather well for an interesting afternoon.

His lust is overriding his sense of duty. Fanning his leathery wings to shake the sand loose, he then pulls them tightly against his body as he muses over his options. Give into his yearnings, or obey Aizen-sama’s orders to the letter. Then again, he can always satisfy his desires and then dispose of the ‘blip’, before returning to Aizen-sama’s palace. It is unlikely that Grimmjow will be able keep his trap shut about their activities, but the Sixth tells so many outrageous tales that with any luck this one will also be disbelieved. Taking a step forwards, Ulquiorra reaches out a clawed hand to run it leisurely down the white chest of the hollow standing cockily before him.

He can feel the enormous grin that has settled onto his hollows’ face and the sting from the scratches that Ulquiorra has trailed down his chest, but Ichigo cannot help but concentrate on the way that their heart is pounding and their organ is swelling. His hollow does not turn his head, but Ichigo can still see Grimmjow moving closer and closer before slipping around behind him. The cat-like Espada’s teeth are sharp as they nip and nibble their way down naked flesh. He wonders why his hollow is acting so submissively, and then gets the distinct impression that when it comes to the sins of the flesh, his hollow is happy to act in whatever way will get him the most pleasure.

There is a stream of brilliant red blood dribbling down the neck of Kurosaki’s hollow and Grimmjow cannot resist taunting him, knowing full well that Kurosaki can hear as well. The hollow gives as good as he gets, and even Ulquiorra pipes up now and again with a pertinent insult, his words slightly muffled by his activities. Peering over the hollow’s shoulder, Grimmjow stares down at the Forth, who is crouched on the ground and bobbing his head rhythmically. Grimmjow can see the pale hardness that extends from the hollow’s groin to Ulquiorra’s mouth on every back stroke. It’s the most incredibly erotic sight that he’s ever seen. Groaning, he reaches down and forces a long, clawed, finger between the clenched cheeks of the hollow’s ass.

There is something so satisfying in giving head and Ulquiorra casts he eyes upwards to enjoy the blissful expression on the hollow’s face. Over the white shoulder, he can see Grimmjow’s lustful expression and is tempted to smirk up at the Sixth. Instead, he almost chokes when the length in his mouth abruptly pushes forwards in relation to something that Grimmjow is doing. Easing back, he lets the organ pop free and hears a groan of disappointment that eases into a moan of ecstasy as white hips push backwards. Scooting around to see what it is that the Sixth is doing, he watches avidly as two clawed fingers pump in and out of the hollow’s body with apparent ease.

Ichigo has never had something penetrate him before and the sensation is unlike anything he has ever experienced. There is pain and pleasure along with a distinctly full feeling. As the pleasure builds, he realises that he is going to have to try the same thing in his own body when he regains control. Just to check that it isn’t something unique to hollows. A cool breeze is chilling his hollow’s saliva slick organ, but the warm mouth isn’t returning. His hollow won’t turn to look, but Ichigo is sure that the Fourth is doing something wicked to the Sixth. The way that the fingers in their ass are no longer thrusting so smoothly, and the gasping sounds of pleasure emanating from behind them are serious clues.

Ulquiorra is sucking him off. Grimmjow just knows that no one is ever going to believe this. Flexing his hips, he attempts to force more of himself down the Forth’s throat and nearly asphyxiates in shock when the other happily allows him to slide balls deep. He is at a serious loss now, he doesn’t know whether to continue thrusting into Ulquiorra’s unbelievably talented mouth or if he should withdraw and then thrust into the half-prepared ass of Kurosaki’s hollow. Groaning, he pulls back. He might, at some point, be able to convince Ulquiorra to do this again, but it is highly unlikely that the hollow will ever be back. After all, their mission is to remove him from Aizen’s realm.

A long string of saliva stretches from Ulquiorra’s mouth to Grimmjow’s organ as the Sixth draws back. He watches as the hollow is forced to its knees and the fingers are withdrawn from its ass. Then Grimmjow thrusts forcefully forwards and entwined groans fill the air. The Sixth’s ass cheeks are hollowed with the force of his thrust and he is cursing freely about the unbelievable tightness. The hollow is biting his arm hard enough to bleed and whining about a lack of sufficient lubrication. Palming his own, forgotten, length, Ulquiorra shuffles around even further, until he is kneeling directly behind Grimmjow’s thrusting hips. Eyeing off the small entrance, highlighted by the lashing tail, he spits into his palm and rubs the saliva up and down his length, before lining himself up.

The way that Grimmjow slumps across their back and lets out a breathy groan clues Ichigo in that the Forth has done something to the Sixth. His hollow offers up a valid suggestion as to what might possibly be happening behind them, and the way that the organ buried deeply inside them first softens slightly, then is forced deeper inside of them, before hardening up again and beginning to twitch rather violently. The next few thrusts are wobbly and shallow causing his hollow to complain rather loudly and threaten to go elsewhere. As expected, Grimmjow steadies himself, with more than a few return insults, and takes up a steady rhythm. Soft grunts that can only belong to Ulquiorra start to echo from behind the Sixth.

Grimmjow is dying. The pleasure of being piggy in the middle is frying the synapses in his brain and turning his mind to mush. No amount of insults or curses can distract him now and, by the sheer number of moans and groans echoing around him, neither Ulquiorra nor Kurosaki’s hollow are in any position to protest either. This is not going to be a long encounter. Thrusting his hips forwards, his length is forced deeply into the tightly constricting tunnel and his ass is tantalised by the Forth’s withdrawing length. Pulling back causes equal and opposite feelings to rush through him, as the length behind him buries itself deeply inside him and his own length is slowly released from the eye-watering grip of Kurosaki’s hollow delectable ass. 

From the noises that Grimmjow is making, the Sixth is right on the edge. Not that Ulquiorra particularly cares when the other two peak as long as he himself peaks whilst deeply buried. Arching his back slightly, and using his wings to help balance, he peers down the length of his body to where his organ is appearing and disappearing into the Sixth’s body. The sight is unbelievably hot and causes his breath to hitch and his heart to pound. Then, with a final, violent, hip thrust, he is emptying himself inside Grimmjow’s body. He can hear the Sixth whimpering as shot after shot of his ejaculate impacts the abused walls of his intestines and he lays a warning hand on the back of the neck bowed before him to prevent the other from moving at the wrong moment.

The firm, clawed grip on the nape of his neck, the gasping moan of completion from the Forth, and the sloppy, over-full feeling in his ass all conspire to push Grimmjow over the edge himself and he attempts to throw his head back in an ecstatic howl as his releases his pent up desires into Kurosaki’s hollow. The white being does not complain in the way that Grimmjow expects, instead a low moan echoes out and the tunnel surrounding him clamps down to nearly unbearable tightness. Presumably this means that the hollow has orgasmed as well, not that Grimmjow particularly cares one way or the other, but at least it means that there’s no follow-up required. 

Ichigo pants breathlessly as his hollow ejaculates onto the white sand beneath their body. In the final moment that the other is distracted, he reaches eagerly for control and shouts out his victory in satisfaction. His cry chokes off as the full intensity of the erotic sensations take over his senses. His body his singing with the afterglow of orgasm, yet his ass aches around the softening length still buried inside him. His arm is bleeding around a perfect set of tooth marks and his palms have been rubbed raw from where he was bracing his body against the sands. Leaning forwards, he pulls himself off Grimmjow’s impalement; shuddering at the rush of fluid that then leaks down his thighs, and crawls forwards before climbing up onto wobbly knees.

He doesn’t say anything as the Forth Espada creates a garganta for him to return home through. The Sixth chivvies him through as he hesitates momentarily, wanting to know if his hollow ever takes over and transports them to Hueco Mundo again, if they can do this again. His enemies don’t respond, but Ichigo can see the light of desire in both of their eyes. Running a self-conscious hand down his badly torn robes, he steps through the black opening and heads home, hoping against hope that he doesn’t run into anyone his knows until his can wash and change. Somehow he doesn’t think that his shinigami friends will be very sympathetic if they know how he has spent his evening.


End file.
